


She and Her

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: A short poem I wrote in coming to understand my bisexuality.





	She and Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird for me because I've only just come to terms with this myself, but I wrote this. I write poetry sometimes. Usually it's pretty dark. I've sort of made my peace with being bisexual, and this was part of it. There's more in this vein, but it's not likely any of it will ever see the light of day.  
> Anyway, this is my first step in sort of publicizing this. I hope you like it...

Heat 

And soft curves

Light reflected off of flower petal skin

Beating pulses that seek safety

Fingers finding fingers

A forbidden cache of thoughts untouched by thought

Not yet corrupted by fear

And guilt

And shame

Easily ignored by their very nature

But impossible to ignore at the exact same time

Innocent in a way nothing else has ever been

Complicated in a way nothing else has ever been

A feeling pushed so far down it gasps for air in dark glimpses of soft breath and moonlight

The overwhelming need to be loved

Tear-filled thoughts and numb regret are nothing in comparison

A leaden realization

That somehow makes everything feel so light

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that. Let me know if you want me to explain anything, or just want to talk about it, and share your thoughts on it with me too, as that's very helpful. Otherwise, just thanks again :)


End file.
